Harrison Dracul
by ec-direwolf
Summary: Harrison was taken from the Dursley's doorstep right after he was left there. His true destiny awaits him. There will be soulbonds. Harry/OC/Fleur/?.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

Chapter 1 –

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, Albus Dumbledore was gone.

All was quiet on Privet Drive again, except for the breathing of the tiny baby. With soft cracks three women of breathtaking beauty appeared in front of the Dursley's home, swathed in black robes, only their faces visible.

"Is this him Tatyana?" one of the ladies asked in a cultured voice with a slight Italian accent.

"Yes Cecily."

"How dare someone leave our love on a stoop, like some common animal," the third hissed, causing the child to stir.

"Calm yourself Aurora; we do not want to cause a disturbance. Let us take him and make our leave," Tatyana said soothingly as she picked up the small child. "Hello, my love."

The emerald eyes looked up into the face of the woman holding him and flash of light originated from between them as a connection was made. Harry's confusion melted into a smile and his little hand reached up to pat the woman's cheek.

"Tatya…" Harry said with an attempt at the ladies name. He felt safe with the lady, somehow he knew her.

"Yes dragul meu, the bond has been made. We will take care of you now Harrison Dracul," she said softly to him, kissing the child's forehead. "Come let us make our leave."

Tatyana stepped back and midturn disappeared with the slightest crack, followed by her two sisters.

After placing young Harrison into his crib for the night Tatyana remembered the day her father told them of their destiny.

_"My sweets," Dracula said to his daughters, gifted too him from his brides. "One day soon my time will come."_

_ Outbursts broke out from the girls at this point. Vlad raised his hand and instantly the chatter stopped. "This is inevitable my loves, but I have seen that there is another who will be of my blood. One you are destined to love, one whose soul calls to your own. You will find him as a child. At the age of ten you will go through with the Sanguina ritual. You will be his life as your mothers were for me, and together you will bring the name of Dracul back into prominence."_

_ "Who is he father?" the young Tatyana asked, tears rolling down her face._

_ "The child's name is Harrison Potter; he is a child of magic and will be a descendant of blood."_

_ "Why him?" Cecily asked_

_ "He will be the closest male relative to live in centuries. He will be a descendant of my father and some wench, the first son in a long line of daughter's. The ritual will make him my heir, giving him my knowledge and the gift of the vampir."_

Tatyana wondered for centuries what her father meant by 'the one whose soul calls to your own' but one look into the eyes of her beloved and she knew. Never had she felt more content in all her existence. She was not the only one in the castle that night to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

This'll be Harry/Many. Possibly 6 or 7. There's like several hundred years worth of ancestry between Harry and the sisters so that shouldn't be a problem lol

Betaed by darkgarnetrose

I changed a few things in this chapter and the second, I have been quiet busy lately but I will try to crank out some chapters soon and keep them coming more often.

The three sisters all have different mothers if that was not clear.

Tatyana is 19

Cecily is 17

and Aurora is 19 as well

Harry was very super Harry in the earlier draft but I am going to pull that back a bit, he will still be powerful but less so.

And the Dumbledore bashing is going to be pulled back, he is more misunderstood rather than evil.

He is going to be very much like a quote I read in one story on here once "Paid too much attention to the forest and forgot about the trees." or something like that at least.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Six Years Later

Harrison was now a highly intelligent seven year old boy, he still had his moments of childish behaviour but with his training and tutoring he acted mostly adult. The soul bonds with his brides had just about finalized, they were now able to share thoughts and emotions if they wanted to. The last step of the bond would have to wait until Harry was an adult. Every Halloween when Harry would prepare for bed, he would slip into one of the brides' rooms and get them to hold him and tell him stories til he fell asleep. Those were the nights the nightmares were worst so he needed the comfort.

"Cici," Harry whispered poking the blonde haired beauty in the back. "Can I sleep with you?"

When she didn't answer Harry jumped onto the bed and sat on her legs. Cecily was pretending to sleep, but trying to hold in her laughter was making her shake. "Cici, come on. Wake up please."

She exaggeratedly opened her eyes, and yawned. "Oh well hello dragul meu, what are you doing in here?"

"It's Halloween Ci," Harry said quietly. "Can I stay in here?"

"Of course my angel, shall we watch some of this muggle contraption?" the girls had modernized the castle after Harry got there. They all had a strange obsession with 90's sitcoms.

"Yes, Tatya said she recorded some episodes of Full House can we watch that?"

Cecily turned on the television and VCR. Harry crawled under her arm and hugged himself to her side. He fell asleep a few hours later with her soft hands stroking his hair. Being around his queen's kept the nightmares away.

July 31st 1990

"So how does this work exactly?" Harrison asked the goblins outside the ritual room. He'd already asked two other goblins and his three ladies, but he was somewhat freaking out.

"You will enter the ritual room; you will remove all outside objects. The curse breakers will look over you removing any outside blocks or curses. Then you will drink the Sangue, comprised of Dracula's blood and a potion created by your ancestor. Do not spill any because we cannot make it again." Ripsaw warned.

"After you take the potion the transformation should begin and your body will stop while inside your mind you will learn to control your gifts and get closer to reaching your maturity. We estimate you will be somewhere between seventeen and eighteen years old when you stop aging and will stay as such for all eternity. We will put you in the time chamber; until you have complete control over your abilities, we can only estimate but we guess you will be around the age of 16 or 17 when you leave the chamber."

Harrison nodded he knew all this already but kept wanting to hear it. He walked back over to his ladies.

"It is time dragul meu," Aurora said softly, kissing him on his forehead. He got two more kisses from Tatyanna and Cecily another on the forehead and one on the cheek from the very impatient Cecily. She had been waiting for him to reach maturity ever since she was told about him, wanting a lover. He knew she would be the first to complete the bond, probably as soon as he looked old enough and even at the age of ten he was looking forward to it. About ten goblins were inside standing around a basin filled with silver liquid in the ground.

"Drop your robe there," Ripsaw told him. "Climb into the pool then submerge yourself."

Harrison waded into the pool and went under the silky substance. The goblins around the tank began waving their hands and chanting. Pain racked through Harrison's body as they continued. A black ooze secreted down his head from where he knew his lightning bolt scar to be. He couldn't move as the pain turned into a burning and died down. He felt hands grab his arms and yank him up.

"What the hell was that?" he spluttered spitting out some of the silver liquid that entered his mouth.

"The pain was from a sliver of a soul we found attached to your body…"

"A soul? From whom?" Harrison demanded.

"We are not positive My Lord, there is no way to know for sure but I feel the answer is easily guessed at."

"Voldemort," Harry stated. "Of course, please continue." He demanded storing this information in his mind for a later time. The goblin nodded before doing so.

"The burning was your magic coursing through your veins after we removed a power blocking curse from your core."

"Who would dare to block my core?" he spit in rage, his vision starting to tint red.

"There is no way to be sure but we suspect Albus Dumbledore, he has tried on many occasions to convince us to let him block access to your vaults. He says he is your magical guardian, little does he know you've been emancipated since you first laid eyes on the Ladies Dracul."

"So this Dumbledore not only leaves me on a doorstep, he blocks my power and tries to keep from me what is mine."

"Yes, My Lord." The goblins noticed Harrison slip into his more mature attitude as his anger came out. Better to respect a dangerous foe, than be killed by him.

"We will deal with the prostesc bătrân later, let us continue the ritual." Harry spoke softly, as his vision returned to normal.

"Of course, My Lord. All that remains is to drink the potion your mind will do the rest until you awaken in the chamber."

"Thank you Ripsaw, proceed." Harrison told him and another goblin brought forth a gold chalice that had a swirling red liquid in it passing it to the young Potter.

Carefully he tipped the goblet into his mouth and drank down the potion.

"_I accept the position of Heir of House Dracul and all that it entails. From today until my last day I shall be a creature of blood and honor my House. With this oath I seal my everlasting life._"

Harrison's eyes grew heavy and he dropped the chalice from a limp hand. His body fell as his eyes shut and everything was black.

In Harrison's Mind

"Hello tineri sânge," a deep voice said to Harrison bringing him out of his unconscious state. He opened his eyes to find himself in what looked like his castle's throne room. Sitting on the throne was a man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had vivid red eyes, and long black hair that looked naturally windswept. "Come sit, we have much to discuss."

The man waved his hand and another throne appeared beside his own. "You are Vlad?" Harrison asked.

"I am descendant," Dracula said as Harrison sat. "Now first tell me, what have my daughters told you of us."

"All that they knew which was not much. Since they were born vampire's they are different from you or I. They do not know what weaknesses I will have or what my diet will be like." Harrison answered.

"You will need to sustain blood to keep at your strongest, obviously."

"Is it possible to eat regular food?"

"If you so choose, I'd suggest not eating much of it though it can be a bother to digest. All mortal liquids are fine for you."

"What of my weaknesses?" Harrison asked with trepidation.

"I had many weaknesses, but many of these will not pass on to you young one. Stakes cannot kill you like they can normal vampir's. It takes a special type of wood to damage you and the last of it was used destroying me."

"What of the sun and the cross?"

"Myth's made for men to think they had a fighting chance. There are things that will hurt you Harrison, like this magic you possess. But few things can permanently destroy you."

"Like?" Harrison prompted.

"There is a special metal that if it manages to touch your heart will stop it. If it stays there too long, then you will die." Vlad said to him.

"Why did you not do to this what you did to the wood? Destroy it all."

"I could not find it all, I destroyed all I could once I knew you would enter this world. Some families who fought against me managed to hide them before my demise, I do not know what has become of their bloodlines or the weapons since then."

"So other than Van Helsing, we do not know who to watch out for. Well that's lovely," the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Watch your tongue boy, fear and disrespect are not becoming of you," Dracula hissed, reminding Harry who he was talking to. "Now we must begin your education we do not have as much time as I would like."

"Let us start with means of travel, the mist and shadows." Dracula said, disappearing into a cloud of fog.

They practised this technique for a while, Dracula waiting patiently for Harry to master it before moving on to other things. After what felt like days a hungry and exhausted Harry fell to his knees.

"Well done urmaș you are learning with ease."

"Doesn't seem like I am," Harry panted "I am exhausted."

"That is the thirst, it has been weeks since you were turned and have yet to drink." Dracula explained.

"How can I drink if I am in my own mind?"

"In this specific case, if you are to feast in here your body will believe it is being nourished." Dracula said and with a wave of his hand a ball of red mist appeared and grew before forming into a woman. He put his hand around her neck and using his long nails made a small cut. "Now come and drink."

Harrison smelling the blood lost control and moved forward at a great speed, but Vlad's powerful arm shot out to hold him back. "Control yourself urmaș, you are not a savage beast and there is no hurry. When the option is presented to not make a mess you are to take it. Act civilized."

Dracula pointed at the side of the woman's neck, "This is the spot you want to bite into to get the best blood flow, once you do that there is no need to suck just make like you are breathing and the blood will continue to flow through the bite."

Vlad released Harry, and using all his control he slowly leant forward and took a breath letting the delicious smell waft through his nose. His mouth quickly replaced Vlad's fingers and he bit down on the neck feeling his teeth sink through the skin and the warm liquid gushed into his mouth and he swallowed greedily. Harrison felt his control wavering and began to tear into the woman's neck drinking faster seconds later the woman's body went limp in his arms and he released her, dropping her to the floor. Harrison didn't know what went wrong, he felt the blood dripping down his face and he was shaking.

"Tsk tsk, you were doing quite well for a moment there. It is understandable for your first time, but you are a Dracul and we are not some common vampire who becomes a mindless beast at the sight of life blood," Harry's head dropped with shame, he was not one to lose control of himself often but he hated when it happened. Memories of temper tantrums as a child entered his thoughts, those days always ended with him sleeping alone and where quite unpleasant for him. "We will try again another time, now since you have basic understanding of your powers it is time we moved on to combat. Now come at me."

The years passed quickly in the Gringotts time chamber and Harrison became more intelligent and disciplined though Vlad encouraged him to have fun often. He had reached the age of 15 in the chamber though only 2 years had passed outside. He had grew to be 5 feet 9 inches and still growing while his body was still slim, but decently muscled most likely described as wiry. His hair reached to his shoulders and he would always slick it back to keep it from sticking all over the place. His vivid green eyes glowed with mischief as he sat talking to his ancestor.

"Without things of fancy there is no point to a life this long." Dracula would often say.

"Well I'm immortal, I'm sure I would eventually get bored of everything when I have forever."

"If that is the case keep finding something new to do, while else do you think I know how to play so many instruments hmmm?" Dracula said to him with a smirk. "And child you should know by now there is no forever, everything has to die at some point it is just the way of life. We Dracul's just try to put this off as long as we can."

"What are these soul bonds about?" Harry asked.

"Are you not happy about the circumstances?" Dracula asked with a smile, "Not many men would question having three beautiful wives and who knows how many more."

"No I love them dearly, they are my life and I could not live with out them." Harry argued, and Dracula nodded. "But why does it happen, is it a vampire thing or does this happen with everybody?"

"It can occasionally happen with mortals, but it happens more often with magical creatures. For most magical creatures a soul bond is just the way of finding ones mates. It is comparable to a marriage and is seen as such to the law of all magical beings, wizards included, but it is much stronger and cannot be broken by anything but death." Dracula explained and Harry nodded along understanding until one of Vlad's earlier statements popped back into his mind.

"What do you mean by 'who knows how many more'?" Harry asked in a panic.

"Did you really think I had only three wives for as long as I lived, Harrison as a vampire we are known to have many mates, being a Dracul this will just be magnified as with all other things." Dracula explained, and Harry just nodded his head a little shocked that he would have more wives then just his three brides. "I must warn you Harry, do not take these soul bonds lightly, if you feel love for any of your mates you must make them one of us. That is a mistake I made too many times because of my own arrogance. I lost many of my lovers, thinking that time and illness could not touch us. Such is the case with the mothers of my beautiful daughters, and with my dear Paulo."

"What Paulo? That sounds like a boys name?" Harry questioned.

"Yes and?" Vlad asked with a sharp edge to his voice.

"I just didn't realise…." Harry stammered.

"Do not worry, the missing pieces of you will be ladies my dear descendant." Dracula said with a chuckle but a sad look in his eyes. "I just did not discriminate based on gender, I followed what my soul told me and that one of the pieces of me happened to be a male was just by chance, as modern youth would say. Now we haven't much time left child and there are still things to master."

The remaining year passed and Harrison was ready to leave his mindscape.

"You have done very well dragul fiu. I am proud to have met you, and am proud that you are a member of my family."

"I will miss you greatly bunic," Harry said before hugging his ancestor tightly, causing Vlad to laugh.

"And I you meu fiu, you have the body of an adult but remember in some ways you are still young as we all are. Now it is time, my spirit has lingered in this world far too long it is time for me to move on and for you to flourish. WAKE UP!" Dracula yelled and with a clap of his hands Harry's eyes flew open.

January 1993

He sat up from the floor he was laying on, and looked around the time chamber that he was now in. It was very plain compared to the lively castle that he had created in his mind for his six years of training. He focused his mind, to see if his skills followed him back into his conscious state and a mist covered his body transporting him to his feet. Harry chuckled to himself, remembering how Dracula would chide him for using his abilities to stand up, before a pang of sadness hit him. He knew now his ancestor was gone for good, and it saddened him but the thought of seeing his brides brought his good mood back and he smoothed back his hair before exiting the room.

A loud screech of happiness broke through the air and he felt a small body hit him and arms encircled his neck. He knew it was Cecily by her smell of strawberries. He pressed a kiss to her hair.

"Harry you look amazing," she said before attacking his mouth with her own, he felt her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth and she kissed him for a while longer before pulling back biting his lip as she went. "I am very happy you are out." She said with a seductive smile.

"I am happy to be out my love," he said to her huskily cause her to shiver leaning towards her again but they were interrupted by a cough.

"I don't think the goblins would appreciate you using their bank as a bedroom," Tatyana said with a large smile, Harry released Cecily and pulled Tatyana into his arms hugging her tightly and burying his face in her blonde hair.

"I missed you Tatya," he whispered into her hair breathing in her scent deeply.

"And I you dragul meu," she whispered back smiling at the nickname he had given her as a child. She stepped back allowing her husband to hug Aurora who also kissed him on the lips, though chastely compared to Cecily. She watched Harrison as he held Aurora, he looked like a nobleman from the fifteen hundreds, wearing old fashioned clothes and holding himself like a powerful man. She was very impressed she was worried he would remind him a lot of her father, but he seemed very much like the same boy she had seen a couple years previously just grown up. She watched him walk to the goblins and thank them for their assistance with the ritual and allowing him to stay in their chamber. He wrote a bank draft of double the original amount of money he was meant to pay. The goblins smiled and bowed very deeply before returning to their work.

"Now you and I have some business to take care off," Cecily said grabbing Harrison's arm. "We have _many_ years to make up for." And she apparated them both away with a slight crack.

"What a horn dog?" Aurora blurted out, and Tatyana snorted in laughter. "We should probably avoid the house for a while shouldn't we?"

"Probably, but then it's my turn," Tatyana said, and Aurora laughed as well as they both apparated away.

* * *

This and my other story will probably be slow updating but I have more time on my hands now so it won't be as long. This'll be the last of the training, mainly because I'll be thinking up most of his powers as I go. Chapter 3 will start with another time skip but then there won't be anymore.

This is a very much extended version of Chapter two. Aurora hasn't said much yet but she will soon hopefully.

The first of the new bonds will also be taking place next chapter, here's a hint it's either Fleur, Tonks or Daphne.

Thanks for reading

betaed by darkgarnetrose, except for the parts I added on which are unbetaed at the moment.

If you want an idea of what Harry looks like picture Klaus from the vampire diaries in the 1492 episode but with black hair and green eyes obviously.

Any romanian is taken from google translate so may not be accurate.

Dragul meu is male version of my dear

draga mea is female versions

bunic is grandfather

meu fiu - my boy

dragul fiu - dear boy

urmaș - descendant


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is betaed by darkgarnetrose, and I'm hoping this will be the last of the shorter chapters. This is just a setup chapter to the main part of the story I'm hoping. I know I'm not the best writer but I think the story is good plotwise so bare with me haha. I own nothing but this particular story plot and the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**June 1994**

Tatyana walked down the hallways of the villa in France that Aurora had convinced Harrison to purchase a few months prior, her heels clicking as she walked. She held a newspaper in her hands, reading. The headline read "SIRIUS BLACK STILL AT LARGE" and showed a picture of the Azkaban escapee. The section that had caught her attention was an update on the search for the lost Harry Potter, who the wizarding world realized was missing when he did not show up at Hogwarts three years prior. She was amused as she read the completely far-fetched rumours of where Harry was, ranging from being raised in a colony of Unicorns to being held captive by Giants in some far away country.

She entered their bedroom looking for Harry, only to find Cecily painting her toe nails a blood red colour.

"Where is Harry, Ci?" Tatyana asked. Cecily looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Oh of course, how silly of me," she said with a fond smile and she walked towards the newest addition of the home. She entered the bright room and her smile grew as she saw Harry and Aurora sitting on the ground as they watched a small child play with blocks. The child spotted Tatyana and stood up clumsily on his little legs and started waddling towards her.

"Aunty Taty," he said as she grabbed him under the arms.

"Hello my prince, how is Niklaus doing today?" she asked him, though it was Harrison who answered. He stood up and pushed his hair back in the same motion.

"As amazing as always my boy is," he answered taking his son from Tatyana's arms. Harry was often found now in his son's playroom. All three girls knew he wanted to be there for his child always, since his parents were not with him.

"Down daddy, want play Mama." Tiny Niklaus demanded pulling on his father's hair. Laughing Harry set him down and watched fondly as he toddled over to Aurora, and plopped himself into his mother's lap. Harry reached out and pulled his oldest bond mate into his arms, Tatyana sighed as she leaned into his familiar embrace.

"Now what can I do for you my queen?" he whispered into her hair causing her body to shiver.

"I believe you promised me a day on the beach." She told him, her blue eyes staring into his.

"I did, didn't I." Harrison said. He released Tatyana and bent to kiss his son's head and Aurora on the lips before straightening himself. "We will be back before nightfall." He told one of his brides.

He took Tatyana's hand and misted them to the outside of the large estate. As they walked hand in hand down the roads of France, Harry reminisced over the past year and a half. He had completed the bond with Cecily hours after his exit from the time chamber, and was not permitted to leave Cecily's room for two weeks, it would have been longer had they not needed to feed. Aurora followed right after, though their bonding did not take nearly as long once they figured out she had become with child which excited Harry to no end. Tatyana was the last for Harry to complete the bond with but was the most special to him, she was the first he had bonded to and there was significance to him that she was the last of the three to complete it. Niklaus Vladimir Dracul was born in August of 1993, with the green eyes of his father and the blonde hair of his mother. He began speaking at six months though he could still only manage short sentences, if that. His life was certainly looking up; the person Harry Potter was now a mostly forgotten part of his past, the memory of his parents all that remained of a previous life.

As they reached the beach Harrison flicked his hand, switching their clothes to appropriate attire. No one even blinked at the magical act, because they had gone to one of the few beaches set hidden for the magicals of France. Blood red trunks for himself and an emerald green one piece for Tatyana, he looked at her with desire clear in his eyes and she saw it clearly.

"Thank you my love," she said kissing his cheek and he licked his lips as she started walking in front of him. "Later my love, later." Winking at him as she sauntered to a spot on the beach, where she conjured a towel and lay down. She was going to jokingly chide Harry for staring, since he had yet to move from his spot, but when she looked at him his eyes were searching the beach and his face was set into a look of confusion. "What is the matter Harrison?"

"I feel this…uh I'm not sure how to explain it, I'm feeling a pull to something. Like a tug in my chest." Harrison explained his hand rubbing over his heart, and Tatyana's smile left her face and a flash of jealously crossed her face and Harry spotted it before she could hide it completely.

"What, what's wrong Tatya? Do you know what the pull is?" He asked, his eyes full of concern for her since she looked so unhappy now.

"It's the pull to a mate," she said and Harry looked confused. "A mate you have yet to bond with."

Harry understood now the look of jealously and unhappiness. He moved to sit beside Tatyana and he wrapped his arms around her but she didn't lean into him like she normally would.

"We knew that there was a possibility of this," he said to her quietly and she scoffed at him. "Just because there may or may not be someone else joining our family does not mean I will love you any less _draga mea_. _Ești îngerul meu și nimic nu se va schimba vreodată că_." He whispered to her in Romanian, and she finally leaned back into his arms.

"Will you excuse my moment of weakness?" She said as a solitary tear escaped from her eye.

"There is nothing to excuse my angel," he replied wiping the tear of her cheek with his thumb and putting it in his mouth. "Would you like to join me in searching for her?"

"If I must," she said sarcastically with a long suffering sigh. He laughed as they stood up and took her hand as he walked down the beach following the pull. He could tell as he got closer because what was a powerful tug around his heart became a slight pull. "There," he said quietly to Tatyana, almost in a whisper.

She followed his line of sight and spotted a stunning teenage girl of around sixteen, maybe older, with long silver hair that fell in waves to her back. Another tinge of jealously hit her until she saw the look of sadness on the young girls face. Four girls in front of her were making hand gestures and their mouths were moving rapidly in French, she could not quite understand them but she guessed it wasn't good by the look on the young girls face and the wild anger on Harrison's. The girl finally seemed to have had enough and broke down in tears running away down the beach. She turned to Harrison to ask if they would follow but he was already gone. He had misted right in front of the four girls and judging by the speed he moved he heard everything they were saying.

"That ladies," hissing the word, in perfect French mind you, as if it was foul, "was not so courteous."

The four girls just laughed at him until his eyes flashed the red they would when feeding, and the laughter stopped. Each girl stared into his eyes as if in a trance.

"If I hear from that poor girl that any of you bothered her again I will find your families and let you watch as I drain them dry, before killing each and every one of you extremely slowly. Am I understood?" He said in a soft soothing voice that one would not expect such threats to be uttered in. They all nodded.

"Good, now forget we had this conversation and remember to behave." He ordered before moving up the beach at a brisk human pace in the direction of the silver haired goddess who had entranced him at first glance. He knew she was Veela by her scent alone but it was not her allure that entrapped him.

It didn't take him long to follow the pull to her, and he heard her sobs before seeing her. She was seated on a log her robe pulled tight around her and her shoulders hunched.

"Do not cry flower," he said quietly startling her obviously, as she turned quickly in surprise. "Jealousy can turn the kindest of creatures into monsters, and that is all it is. They wish to hold one-tenth the appeal that you do, and yet they fail miserably because you my dear, are utterly unique."

She smiled at the stranger, normally being around men was not a pleasant experience for her as they always became drooling messes, falling prey to her allure. This was clearly not the case with this stunning young man in front of her.

"Who are you?" She asked as she wiped her eyes and looked into the emerald eyes of this kind man and a ball of light exited both of their chests and joined together in a bright flash. Her eyes grew wide as she figured out what had just happened, and she blinked as a surge of memories flashed through her mind, memories that were not her own. As she watched, she learned the answer to her question and much more. She watched as a young boy grew and learned with the help of his three ladies, and watched as he transformed into a powerful young man, the happiness on his face as his son entered the world. As the memories ended she smiled brilliantly, once Veela met their mates their allure didn't affect other people strongly anymore.

"Harrison," she whispered as she continued to smile, looking again at the man in front of her.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Fleur Delacour." He said as he walked closer to hear and bent to kneel in front of her and kiss her hand. "I have been waiting for you."

"And I for you," she said shyly as her mind was at war within itself. Her Veela side of her wanted to claim the gorgeous man in front of her, who was technically her husband-to-be; yet her human side wanted to shy away and get to know this man before anything else. The argument of her selves must have been evident on her face as Harrison laughed.

"Do not worry flower," Harrison said to her as he guessed the problem, and he helped her stand up. "There is no need to rush; we have a lot of time for that. For now I would just like to get to know you."

He offered her his arm and she took hold as they walked down the beach and talked for many hours. Tatyana joined them shortly after joining the conversation. Harrison could tell early on that Tatyana would get along quite well with Fleur.

"Why were those girls bothering you _carina_?" Tatyana asked Fleur. Harrison was befuddled that this had slipped his mind.

"I do not have many friends at my school, my allure doesn't allow it. I cannot be friends with boys as they cannot focus around me, and girls despise me because I take away all the attention." She said sadly, "Those girls were some of the ones who really despise me; they just took another chance to tell me how unwanted a creature like I am."

Harry growled as she said this and stood up quickly, ready to hunt the girls down.

"Harrison sit," Tatyana commanded, and he reluctantly did. He knew when she had that tone of voice that it is best to listen. "You will comfort your lady; do not go seeking vengeance that isn't yours to take."

"Of course angel, your wisdom once again is truly valuable," He said and he placed his arm around Fleur's shoulders who unconsciously cuddled closer to him, making him smirk. "Those fools do not know what they are talking about; they are just swine without class who take out their own shortcomings on others."

"Merci 'Arry," Fleur whispered kissing his cheek. "I 'ad a wonderful time but I must be going, my parents were expecting me home quite some time ago."

"I understand draga mea," Harrison said kissing her knuckles as they all stood up. "But I will see you soon?"

"Of course 'Arry, once my mother knows of the bond she will be overjoyed and she will want to meet you I'm sure." Fleur said rapidly as she hugged Harry tightly and hugged Tatyana. "Au revoir"

"I cannot wait for that moment, goodbye Flower."

"I like her," Tatyana said as they returned home. "She will fit in easily."

"Hmm," Harry murmured in agreement, only half listening as his thoughts were on his silver haired flower.

Harrison invited Fleur's family to the villa the next day and Harry got on wonderfully with Apolline and Jean, Fleur's parents, her little sister Gabrielle was like a mini Fleur and luckily no connection was made as Aurora suspected there may have been. The Delacour's did not even blink an eye when they learned of the vampirism, and Harrison's worries about having to change someone for the first time vanished after Apolline explained Veela connections.

"Veela will live as long as their mate," Apolline explained "It is part of the Veela love bond, one cannot live without the other, and it is as simple as that. When you stop aging so will she, and she will stay the same until the day she dies."

The families had decided that Fleur would finish her last year of school at Beauxbatons and if at that time she felt ready Fleur would move into the castle with the Dracul's and they would have a ceremony before completing the bond. Neither of them were completely happy about her being so far away from him for so long, but they were reminded that Harrison could very easily visit the school on weekends. And for the rest of the summer the Delacour's would stay at the Villa with the Dracul's getting to know each other more. As the summer came to an end Apolline completely doted on Niklaus and before they knew it September had come and Fleur needed to leave for school. Once she left for school, the Dracul's returned to Romania. News of the Triwizard tournament taking place at Hogwarts had reached Harrison's ears over the summer, and once he learned of Fleur's intensions to compete he bought a house in Hogsmeade the village bordering Hogwarts.

On October 31st Harrison sat in the graveyard behind Castle Dracul where he had tombstones placed in honour of his parents and ancestor. He would speak softly to them, as he did each year, informing them of the year's events. He was telling them a story about Niklaus, when he felt a strange pulling; he knew it wasn't a bonding pull because this pull felt wrong. He tried to ignore it until a few hours later Aurora apparated beside him holding an evening newspaper from the United Kingdom. The headline in big letters caught his eye immediately as it was meant to. He quickly scanned the small paragraph story.

"_HARRY POTTER NAMED FOURTH TRIWIZARD CHAMPION_

_The lost boy-who-lived has been pulled into the spotlight once again as his name was shot from the goblet after the choosing of the Champions for the reinstated Triwizard Tournament. This would normally be seen as something of no consequence but we at the Daily Prophet have been informed that if Harry Potter does not arrive by the date of the first task on November the 24__th__, then he will lose his magic, as the Goblet has a powerful binding contract."_

Harrison's eyes flashed red in anger as he finished the story.

"Well that would explain it," he hissed before his body was covered in mist, and he vanished.

* * *

And that is that, thanks for reading. I know it was convient for them to like each other that fast, but think about it this way Harry is Fleur's first friend and she has known about the likely possibility of being soulbound and what it contains for her whole life so she knew that they were perfect for each other and while not rushing into too much there is no reason to be completely frigid (Jk), shy or awkward with each other. She viewed most of his life through memories and vice-a-versa so they know each other pretty well from the get go.

The france parts are spoken in French or supposed to be except when the Draculs talk amongst themselves.

Romanian Translation

ești îngerul meu și nimic nu se va schimba vreodată că - You are my angel and nothing will ever change that.

Spoiler for Chapter Four - Harrison arrives unhappily at Hogwarts, his identity is revealed and a key reason for why he might not have to compete will be revealed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Fleur sat in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was sitting at the Ravenclaw table with her schoolmates, waiting for the selections of School Champions. They would be selecting champions then having the Halloween Feast. Her mind wasn't on whether or not she would be picked but rather on how much the people in England were fascinated with Harry Potter and were trying to find him. She almost felt sorry for them, and wanted to tell them where her Harry really was, almost. So many of these people were rude, bigoted bullies, who thought they were above all other people. Also her Harry was not Harry Potter, not any longer. Her thoughts were interrupted by the hush falling over the students when the old Headmaster Dumbledore stood up.

"It is time for the selection of the Champions," Dumbledore said and he waved his hand to the goblet of fire and the blue flames turned red. He waved his hand once more and the many candles in the hall dimmed. Fleur noticed a few reporters standing on the sidelines taking pictures of the Goblet and the teachers. A flaming piece of paper shot out of the Goblet and Professor Dumbledore snatched it from the air. He opened it and called out.

"The Champion of Hogwarts is, Cedric Diggory." A boy who could be considered attractive to some stood up from the Hufflepuff table and walked down through the cheering students, giving high fives to some students as he walked to stand in front of the Judges and Teacher's table. The second flaming piece of paper shot from the Goblet and into Dumbledore's waiting hand.

"The Durmstrang Champion is…Viktor Krum." The surly quidditch star, stood up and ignoring the cheers walked up to stand beside Cedric Diggory. The Goblet lit up for the third and final time, and the paper doily that Madame Maxime insisted the Beauxbatons student's use, shot into Dumbledore's hand.

"The Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour." She plastered a fake smile onto her face and stood up ignoring the disgusting gazes of some of the males. She heard a few of the girls from her school begin to cry, and she smirked. She was not a fan of those girls and was happy to see them lose out on this.

"The Goblet has decided," Dumbledore said. "May I present to you, your Triwizard Champions."

The cheers began again, but they quickly turned to whispers and mutters. Fleur looked around to see what had caused this and saw the blue flames of the Goblet had turned red again and another piece of paper shot out. Dumbledore caught the paper and read the words aloud to himself.

"Harry Potter," he said it rather quietly but it carried over the dead silence in the hall. He beckoned to the other judges and led them into a room behind the teacher's table. Fleur looked shocked as did everyone else in the room. She spotted two of the reporters whispering to each other and one of them went sprinting from the hall scribbling onto some parchment as he went. A smile came to her face as she thought about how Harrison would react to these turn of events. Hogwarts would definitely be in for a surprise. She wondered how long it would take for the news to reach Harrison.

* * *

The Judges all stood around a fire, still surprised over this turn of events.

"What do we do about this Dumbledore?" Karkaroff demanded.

"I do not know Igor," Dumbledore said. "There is not much we can do; Harry Potter has been missing for many years."

"Yes but Dumbledore, it is a magically binding contract. If he is still alive, which is a big if; he will lose his magic if he does not compete." Ludo Bagman said.

"Hopefully wherever he is then he will somehow figure a way to get here and compete."

"He is only a child Dumbledore," Professor McGonagall said, as she followed the judges into the room. "Even if he somehow manages to bring himself here, he has had no magical training whatsoever."

"We don't know that for sure Minerva," Dumbledore said in a soothing voice. "Even if he has not been trained we would have no other choice."

* * *

The Daily Prophet had the news written down and sent out within an hour of the Goblet spewing out the name of the Boy-Who-Lived. Harrison misted into the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts while the inhabitants of Hogwarts were still eating. He pulled out his wand and headed towards the noise and chatter coming from behind two large doors to his right. He focused his intent into his wand and a jet of blue light shot from it blasting the two doors open.

"DUMBLEDORE," Harrison yelled, his black coat floating behind him like a cape. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

A stunned Dumbledore looked toward the young Lord, dressed in clearly expensive muggle clothes. While looking familiar to him, he could not tell who this boy was.

Fleur grinned as her Harry blasted his way into the Great Hall. She noticed many of the females of the hall recovering from their shock and giving him lustful looks. This would not stand. She began to remove herself from the bench she was seated on.

"My apologies young man, but who might you be?" Dumbledore asked, but before Harrison could answer he was hit by a very feminine body.

"Harrison," she yelled as she attacked his lips with her own rubbing her body up and down hers very suggestively. He smiled into the kiss as he recognized the scent of his flower, though she was less restrained than usual.

"Ahem," Dumbledore coughed, causing the two to reluctantly break apart.

"What was that about Flower?" Harry whispered in French into his bondmates ear. She blushed slightly, before glaring around the hall at some females who were leering at him. "Oh, understood."

"My apologies for interrupting this reunion, but I must ask again. Who are you?" Dumbledore asked, though Harrison heard the beginnings of a demand in the old man's voice.

"I am Lord Harrison Dracul," Harry said, many people reacted to the name Dracul, but Dumbledore still looked confused as to why he was here. "Formerly Potter."

Dumbledore's eyes widened as Harrison dropped this bomb, as did many others.

"Mr. Potter, where have you been?"

"It is Dracul, Dumbledore. Lord Dracul." Harrison hissed at Dumbledore, who looked shocked at the attitude of the boy in front of him.

"Apologies, but you are still Mr. Potter."

"Not for several years Dumbledore, but none the less I am here to deal with this Goblet nonsense. Why has my name emerged from your toy?" Harry demanded.

"We do not know Lord Dracul but you must compete." Ludo Bagman interrupted.

"Technically I do not," Harrison said and he raised his hand to stop the interruption that would have come from Bagman and Dumbledore. "My name has not been Potter, legally or magically, since 1990. So I have no obligation to compete. But I will do so anyhow."

"And why is that Lord Dracul?" Dumbledore asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I have been very bored lately." Harrison said, although this was a lie. He just wanted to find out more of why his name emerged from this trinket.

"Well then we must talk about enrolling you into Hogwarts, and we must sort you into your house." Dumbledore said.

"Excuse me, but why would I want to do that?" Harrison asked, his voice laced with distain. "I have no interest of joining your little school."

"But…but you…you must." Dumbledore stuttered.

"I must do nothing Dumbledore, and you would be wise to remember that." Harrison hissed, his eyes flashing red for a second, noticed somewhat by Dumbledore.

"Ignorant Potter brat," Severus Snape muttered, too quietly for people to hear, but Harrison was not like normal people.

"Excuse me, could you repeat that." Harrison demanded.

"I did not say anything Lord Dracul." Dumbledore said, but Harry shook his head.

"Not you," Harrison said and he pointed at Snape. "I was talking to your walking bottle of grease. He felt the need to mutter some offensive and obviously incorrect statements."

The man in question glared at the boy, and Harry used the moment of eye contact to enter his mind, quickly scanning his memories and seeing his unrequited obsession with Harry' mother, and he felt disgusted. It was obvious to Harrison, and probably to anyone else who would have looked, but Snape would have never had a chance with Lily Potter, and he could not see that. Harrison smiled at the possible blackmail information, and stored it for later use.

"Now, that we have all that sorted I must be on my way back home."

"You cannot leave," Dumbledore said.

"Oh and why is that?" Harrison asked.

"The tournament is taking place here Lord Dracul," Barty Crouch said to the young Lord. "According to the rules you must stay on the grounds of the hosting school."

"Ah, do you have any objection to me bringing my family to stay with me then?" Harrison asked.

"Your family?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, my family," Harrison said as if he was talking to a young child. "You know, a person's loved ones."

"I don't see any reason why not," Dumbledore said quietly. Harrison nodded and waved his wand, a large black hawk patronus emerged from the tip. Harrison bent to whisper in its ear in Romanian.

"_Vino la Hogwarts_," he said, and the hawks white head nodded before vanishing in a silver mist. Harrison conjured a large black throne and sat down on it, Fleur followed after to sit in his lap. Professor McGonagall looked shocked at the masterful transfiguration the young Lord did silently.

"Monsieur Potter?" Madame Maxime asked.

"Oui, Madame?"

"How iz it you have come to know my student?" Maxime asked.

"We met recently and the rest should be obvious," Harry said absently as he ran his fingers through his flowers silvery hair. The Great Hall remained silent as the population of Hogwarts watched Harry sit very non-chalantly in his chair.

"Where have you been?" An obnoxious voice yelled through the silence. Harrison turned his head the see a red headed boy with bits of food covering his shirt.

"And you would be?" Harrison drawled.

"Ron Weasley."

"Well Ron Weasley, what business of it is yours?"

"Well we have been looking all over for you haven't we."

"Again, what business of it is yours where I was," Harrison said but rather than letting the red head answer. "I was where I was meant to be, with my family. That is all you need to know."

"Well why didn't you let people know where you were?" Weasley asked his voice louder than before.

"What concern of yours is it where I am?" Harrison sneered. "Now if you'll excuse me, my family has arrived."

Harrison patted Fleur's leg and they both stood up, Harry vanished his chair with a wave of his hand. He looked towards the door waiting for what he knew would come first with a smile on his face.

"DADDY!" A happy cry came from outside the Great Hall, and the tiny form of Niklaus in child sized clothes matching his fathers, came running down the hall and jumped into Harrison's arms. Once again shocked looks came over the faces of the populace of Hogwarts.

"Hello Niklaus," Harrison said to his baby boy. "How are you?"

"I good daddy," Niklaus said in his garbled speech. People were so shocked by the appearance of what was evidently Harry Potter's child to notice the entrance of his three brides in stunning dresses of red, green and blue. They were noticed once they approached Harry and he placed soft kisses to each of their lips.

"Mr Pott….Lord Dracul," Dumbledore said. "Could you perhaps handle the introductions."

"I suppose," Harrison said with a drawl, and Tatyana gave him a light slap to the back of the head and rolled her eyes.

"My wives, Tatyana, Cecily and Aurora." He said, and pointed at each of them in turn.

"Wives?" Dumbledore asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes." Harrison said and raised his eyebrow as if daring Dumbledore to say something about it.

"And this right here," he said, and he bounced the child in his arms. "Is my son Niklaus."

"Oh," Dumbledore said quietly.

"How can a fourteen year old have a child and wives," the Weasley boy blurted out.

"Do I look fourteen, Robert?" Harrison asked, purposely getting the name wrong.

"No and it's Ronald." The boy said as his face turned red.

"Well Richard, that would be because I am not. Thanks to some help from the Goblins I skipped several years ahead quite quickly," Harrison explained, since he knew it would come up sooner or later. "Now Dumbledore, I am quite tired. Could someone show my family and I to some suitable accommodations?"

He turned and walked from the Great Hall followed by his family, without waiting for Dumbledore's response. Professor McGonagall followed after them shortly after on Dumbledore's orders and led them to some guest suits that the house elves had combined into one apartment type space. After McGonagall left with a look on her face that showed that she had something she wanted to say but held back on, Harrison took out his wand and merged three of the rooms into one with a large bed, and left the fourth for Niklaus. Once Harry got Niklaus into bed he joined his brides in bed, and if anyone were to guess, they would guess that Harry was trying for another child by his vigour.

* * *

Edited by darkgarnetrose as usual.

I had major writers block with this chapter so it is ewwy, in my opinion. It is short since I just wanted to get it out of the way honestly, and I'm quite bad at writing large chapters sorry peeps.

There is some of the new bondmates in the room but he was distracted so he did not notice if anyone was wondering.

There may be only one or two more I haven't decided yet.

Please review amigo's and amiga's.

Vino la Hogwarts - Come to Hogwarts.

* * *

My apologies for updating this chapter again, but I felt the need to address one of my reviews before I forgot. I'm only doing it for this particular person, who felt the need to flame me while being anonymous. So yeah I just wanted to address the not so courteous person.

"His name is Harry...so why change it? To make him sound more sophisticate? Well it failed. Soulbonds and multiple wives teengirls idiotic plot devices as they cant write proper romances or plot. Scrap the fic now and learn to write properly."

First he got a new name with the Dracul so he changed his first name as well, even though it is a slight change. And yes as a matter a fact it does sound more sophisticated.

I have said more than once that mine is not so there was no need to tell me how to write properly when I'm just trying to have some fun.

And lastly I am an adult male, not a teengirl, so grow up and if you are going to attack people's writing do it so they know who you are.

But everyone is welcome to their own opinion I suppose

Responding to the review like this is kind of douchey and childish, but I'm currently tired and kind of angry so yeah.


	5. Chapter 5

Betaed by DarkGarnetRose

This chapter has some character death's and is mostly a filler chapter. I have never written character death's before, not really at least, so don't judge too harshly.

I thought I'd let it be known that there is none of the Lordship stuff with all the families, like Lord Malfoy, or Lord Longbottom and so on like there is in other stories. Harry is Lord Dracul simply because of Vlad being an actual Lord from a very long time ago.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Fleur woke up the next day to the sunlight streaming through her window. She lay in bed going over the previous day's events in her mind. She had joined her classmates to await the selection of Champions. She wanted very much to be chosen, to prove herself, at the same time she was weary of being chosen, because it would cause the ire of her classmates even more than usual. When her name was called she ignored the glares of the other girls, and the drooling looks of men. She remembered the shock of her Harry's name coming from the Goblet. She knew once he found out that he would show up and he did not disappoint as he blasted the large doors open and demanded answers.

When she spotted the lustful looks he was receiving she shocked herself by very openly claiming him in front of all the school's population, making it clear he was hers. Even though sadly, she knew this may not be the case, none of them were sure if any other girls were going to be joining their family. She smiled, when she thought that now she wouldn't have to spend any time away from Harry, she was happy he was here, even though she didn't stand a chance in the tournament against him.

Once pulling herself out of bed she took a shower and got dressed in her powder blue robes, she left the carriage and made her way towards Harry's room following the connection that their bond offered. Once she reached the portrait entrance it swung open without prompting. Harry must have informed the portrait that she was allowed entry without the password. She entered the suite and checked in on Niklaus whose blonde head was still asleep on his pillow. She quietly shut the door and moved to the master suite, she opened the door and giggled as she saw the four people she was looking for. Their clothes were scattered around the room and they were in a mass of limbs covered haphazardly by the blankets. Harry had Aurora's head on his chest, Tatyana cuddled up around her and Cecily was attached to his other side, drooling lightly on a pillow as she hugged his arm. She started laughing harder and the four woke up and looked over at her, she expected some blushes but all they did was acknowledge her with smiles.

"Could you please go and wake up Nik while we get dressed Flower?" Aurora asked as she climbed off the bed, bare as the day she was born. She walked with full confidence into the bathroom as Fleur and watched.

"Of course Aurora," and Fleur left the room.

She shook Niklaus awake and carried him into the main room of the suite. Harry was fully dressed in his usual black attire of jeans and a shirt. Niklaus scrambled from her arms and hopped onto his father's lap. They called for a House Elf to bring them breakfast, the oddly dressed elf returned ten minutes later with their food and bowed to them, but didn't leave. It was pulling at the tie it wore nervously.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Harry asked the nervous elf, who was rocking back and forth.

"Mister Harrison Dracula sir, his Headmasterness askes if you can comes to his office once you finishes the food sir," the elf said and Harry frowned, he did not like being summoned like some common fool.

"And what does the headmaster want with me?"

"Dobby does not know Mister Dracula sir; it is not Dobby's place to ask." And with a deep bow the house elf popped away.

"Well I guess I should go and find out what the old man wants." Harry said.

"Eat first," Tatyana demanded.

"Yes dear."

* * *

After finishing his breakfast Harry marched into Dumbledore's office, surprising the old man since he didn't trip the wards when he came up the stairs. Harry smirked at Dumbledore's look of surprise, when he had reached the office he knew Dumbledore left out giving him the password as some kind of power play, so he just misted past the gargoyle and up the stairs before entering the office.

"Ah good morning Lord Dracul," Dumbledore said with a smile plastered on his old face. "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me."

"Did I have much of a choice?" Harry said calmly as he transfigured one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk into something much more comfortable. Not that comfort mattered to him, but he was sure the low wooden back chair was another attempt at controlling the conversation by making Harrison uncomfortable. Dumbledore was impressed by the young man's skill but did not comment on it. "Now shall we get done to whatever it is you called me here for."

"Yes of course my dear boy," Harry raised his eyebrow "Lord Dracul," Dumbledore corrected. "May I ask why it is you are not at your relatives home where I had placed you?"

"Because that is not my home, and it is not where I was meant to be you," Harrison said calmly though inside he was angry, angry that this man thought he had any right to question Harry.

"Well I must impress on you the seriousness of this," Dumbledore said. "You must return to the Dursleys, it is where you are safest."

"What gives you the right to demand anything of me?" Harrison said as he leaned back in his seat, glaring at Dumbledore.

"I am your magical guardian, and am only doing what is best for you."

"Tsk tsk Dumbledore, we both know that is not true. You are as much my guardian, as I am the Pope. A quick trip to Gringotts when I was four confirmed that, as well as learning of your numerous failed attempts of securing guardianship over me. As the last remaining Potter I was emancipated at birth as is the law for Ancient and Noble Houses, to avoid people trying to gain control over the last heir." Harry declared, and Dumbledore's hopes fell, the boy was well informed.

"That is neither here nor there; you must go to your Aunt and Uncles for your own safety."

Harrison was furious at the gaul of this man. He felt the blood lust rise with his anger but he squashed it, it would be stupid to attack someone of Dumbledore's caliber and political standing, at that moment at least. He had planned his response out before he came to Hogwarts if he was questioned about the Dursleys. "Headmaster, may I show you something?"

"What would that be?" Dumbledore asked warily, as he watched the boy stand and walk around the desk. He put his hand out to touch Dumbledore's forehead and placed his thumb on his temple.

"Stay calm," Harrison said, and Dumbledore gasped as the images entered his mind. Dumbledore watched a very different Harry Potter, but obviously him nonetheless, lying in a dark cupboard crying with cuts over his back as he cried. The scene changed to the very small and skinny child being forced to do chores for his large Uncle and bossy Aunt. He watched as the small boy was neglected and abused, he saw various scenes that made him sick to his stomach. He didn't understand why the boy was showing him this, the images continued for a while until they ended with the small child being killed when the man went too far in one punishment.

"What….what was that?" Dumbledore stuttered after the images stopped.

"That was my life," Harrison said in a whisper, as he managed to get his eyes watery. "Or what would have been my life if fate had not intervened. If I had stayed with the Dursley's I would have been treated as nothing but a slave."

"How?" Dumbledore stuttered.

"Magic I guess, they just appeared in my mind one day when I asked my family about the Dursleys. I wanted to know why they took me away and I was assaulted by memories of a different life."

Dumbledore broke down at this; this is what he almost subjected the poor child to. He thought this would keep his saviour safe, but all his plan did was lead to a premature death. "I am so sorry my boy, so sorry."

Harry knew he had the old man where he wanted him so he did not correct the lack of his title. "There is no need to apologize sir," he began quietly. "That didn't happen; I have had a great life with a loving family. I am happy and I am _safe_."

Harrison sat as the old man gained control of his emotions and he was dismissed after Dumbledore apologized several more times and patted him on the shoulder. The old man wasn't as bad as he thought, Harrison said to himself as he left the Headmaster's office, maybe Dumbledore would be a useful ally. Harrison smirked as he thought about his clever ruse, Dumbledore didn't even question Harry's reasoning for these non-existent memories, he was just so shocked and he accepted it. All Harry did was make up some extremely sad events, and he was sure he had overdid it at some points but it went well. Harry had only seen the Dursley family once, a year previously, and while he knew that they would not have treated him extremely well they wouldn't have been overly abusive, not to that extent at least.

Harry thought again about his first look at the Dursley's. He had become curious about his only remaining relatives of his parents and he had decided to pay them a visit.

* * *

_Flashback_

_October 1993_

_Harrison misted himself to Privet Drive in Surrey, the place where his ladies had found him. He stood in the backyard of Number Four, invisible to every eye he watched the house's resident through the windows. He saw the overly large man complain about some useless hooligans, and how most people were useless these days. The horse-faced woman just agreed with him, and started on a gossip filled rant about the neighbors and the random scandalise acts they got up to. They weren't exactly pleasant but they didn't seem like too awful of people. His curiosity overcame him and he made a slight noise causing his aunt to look at the window, starring into her eyes he entered and left her mind quick as a flash. Her mind was just a place of greed and bitterness, she was happy that her sister had been killed by her freakishness, the only regret she had about the whole scenario was that her parents hadn't been alive to see that Petunia was right all along about those people. She didn't even know or care what had become of her nephew, she was just glad that he hadn't been dumped on her, and just figured the boy was dead. He didn't even need to enter the mind of his Uncle; he had garnered enough information on the man to know he was as unpleasant as his wife. He heard a commotion as their baby whale sized son came clumping down the stairs and yelled out in a grunt that he was going to see his mates. Harry decided to follow the large boy as he made his way down the street. Once he was out of view of the house Dudley (as Harry learned his name was) started smoking a cigarette. The boy entered a nearby playground and started to harass some young children there, threatening them and stealing the little bits of money they did have. When one girl didn't have any money he slapped her and burned her on the arm with his cigarette, one boy tried to help her and he got punched several times for his troubles. Dudley finished taking the money from the children and threatened them to stay quiet before leaving the park laughing. Harry wanted to act when Dudley hit the girl, but a voice that sounded suspiciously like his grandfather in his mind told him to bide his time. Harry didn't know why, but he always hated to see innocents hurt. All of his victims that he fed from, except from those who were willing of course, were people who had hurt an innocent in some way. It wasn't exactly moral of him since he didn't mind how bad the act was, he didn't discriminate. He followed the large boy until he entered an alley shortcut._

_"Boo," Harry said from behind the boy still invisible, Dudley turned around his hammy fist raised._

_"Whose there?" Dudley demanded. Harry smirked and he teleported to the other side._

_"Behind you," he was shocked the large boy could move so fast as he spun around swinging his fist at the empty air. Harry laughed and then struck. His sharp teeth ripped into the fat neck, he didn't take his time with this boy as he ripped into him. The boy tried futilely to fight the vampir off but he was drained within seconds, Harry released him and the fat body fell to the ground in a clump. Harry wiped the blood of his face, he had been surprisingly messy and the boy looked like he was attacked by a savage animal._

_"That won't do," Harrison said as he inspected the neck. He healed the wounds on the neck, and conjured a switchblade that he knew most gang kids in this country carried around, and he stuck it into the fat boy's chest. He removed all the money from the pockets of his dead cousin, to make it look that much more like a mugging. With a final smirk he returned to his home._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Harry continued to smile as he thought about that day; he knew that the murder was never solved since there was no evidence left on the scene. He felt his thirst rise again, it wasn't often that he got to let lose like he did that day and it made him thirsty for it. He continued down the halls of the ancient school, and he planned an excursion for that evening when his acute senses picked up someone stomping loudly down a corridor nearby. Someone was mumbling to themselves but his hearing picked it up easily.

"Trumped up mudblood, thinks she can make me look stupid. Thinks she's so smart, how dare she try to embarrass a pureblood." The angry voice got louder as it went on. "Should show that mudblood how to treat her betters. I'll get her soon the mudblood bitch; show her not to mess with Ronald Weasley. Smack her around a bit and maybe she'll learn her place."

Harry had heard enough he misted behind the boy and tapped his shoulder. The boy spun around groping for his wand in his robes, but Harry's strong fingers had already wrapped around his throat. The boy tried to shout and struggle.

"Stop," Harry demanded pushing his compulsion out through the skin contact. The weak minded red head instantly stopped fighting. Harry entered his mind, curious as to why he was so upset. What he saw angered him greatly, the young girl who this Ronald Weasley was ranting about had only tried to offer him some help in Transfiguration when he had gotten the spell wrong. She had tried to correct him and the boy had snapped. Harry saw that this was not the first time he had lashed out at this specific girl, he had called her harsh names and yelled at her until she had broken down in tears many times. One time a few years prior he almost sent the poor girl to her death when he insulted her to the point that she hid in a girl's lavatory, where a mountain troll had wandered in. The timely arrival of Professor Flitwick, the small charms professor, was the only thing that had stopped the young Hermione Granger from being killed. This Ronald had never actually physically attacked the girl, but Harrison saw in his mind that he had plans to. He wanted to put her in her place, he would beat her into submission and she would do his homework until they graduated and when they did he would force her to sign service contract so she could do his work for him, and (his words) if she was lucky he may take her on as a concubine to him and his pureblood wife. He pulled himself from the redhead's mind and glared at him, his eyes turning red as he did. He extended his senses and felt that no one was nearby; the corridor was abandoned besides the two already in it.

"We must learn to treat ladies with respect." He said slowly to the redheaded fool, before slamming him against the wall. Ron's eyes grew wider with fear, as he looked upon the angry red eyed thing squeezing his throat; he felt something hot dripping down the back of his neck. Harrison smelt the blood and that mixed with his already high blood lust caused him to lose control and he ripped into his neck, he drank with such savagery that he didn't notice he had already killed the boy by snapping his neck. Once he drained the boy he panicked, what would he do with the body, but the answer occurred to him almost instantly. He had read many stories of the multiple amounts of creatures that lived in the Forbidden Forest that bordered Hogwarts. Like he did in his memory he healed the ripped up neck and cleaned the blood from the area. He misted both himself and the body into the forest, and tried to use his senses to find some beasts to deposit the body with, when his concentration was ruined by a loud roar. In a panic he turned invisible, as well as his current companion. Curious he followed the noise, and entered a large clearing. Four large empty cages stood near the trees and in the clearing were four massive dragons chained to the grounds fighting over what looked like a cow.

"They must be here for the tournament," Harry muttered to himself as he looked around. He spotted to the dragon handlers setting up tents far away from the dragons, and he suspected, out of reach of their fire. The solution to his current dilemma quickly occurred to him and he floated the invisible body of Ron Weasley near the dragons. The dragons perked up instantly, and he knew they could smell the scent of blood and meat. He removed the invisibility spell from Ronald and the dragons seeing the new source of food attacked it.

"Hey look," Harry shouted disguising his voice. "Isn't that a person?"

All the dragon handlers spun around and ran forward with wands out shooting multiple spells at the dragons trying to subdue them. Harry spotted one redheaded dragon handler, and realised with a pang that this must be a relative of the boy, the similarities in appearance was too noticeable. He quickly teleported himself away, even though they couldn't see him, he didn't want them becoming suspicious of the voice that alerted them to the body. He tried to smother the guilt he felt about taking a member of that man's family from him, a voice in his head said that if a family member of the Weasley boy was really a dragon handler it would add credibility to the story that Ronald had simply wandered into the forest and had come upon the dragons. It also pointed out that the boy had it coming for what he was planning for the Granger girl, and Harry had to agree.

* * *

And that is that.

It should be fairly evident that I do not like Ron very much. So if you do well, this may obviously not be the story for you. Without Harry I picture Ron would be a lot worse then he is. I always felt like Ron was a lot like Draco just on the other side of the argument (and one was rich the other poor obviously). The treatment may be harsh but it was necessary for me lol

I wanted to show that Harry is somewhat conflicted, but I don't know how well that come across. He has morals they are just very messed up morals.

Please no flames, they are not appreciated.

I have hit a road block on this story so there will probably be a delay on the next chapter until where this story is going to go occurs to me, so I apologize for that. I will try to get this story done, but at the moment my mind is drawing a blank.

Update: Changed some things about Ron's mind. Next chapter has the first task.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is chapter six, which sees the introduction of one of my favorite characters. The poll is done, and there will be one more bond to be had though it will not be for a while yet.

I was drawing a blank on how to do the first task so I did the first thing I came up with.

Betaed by DarkGarnetRose as per usual, who is awesome.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The news about Ronald Weasley's death quickly spread through the school. Dumbledore gave an announcement during breakfast the next morning, saying that the boy had gotten lost in the forest and was found by a creature though he didn't tell the school what. He probably couldn't, Harrison thought, some kind of rule of this stupid tournament most likely. Curious Harry scanned the mind of the idiot Ludo Bagman and found out that they had decided to keep it quiet that the boy was killed by dragons. Only his family and the tournament officials were to know. Harry expected the castle to be in mourning but the majority of the students were just curious, the only people who seemed upset were a few students at the Gryffindor table, some of the Slytherin's even had small grins on their faces which they were trying to hide.

Harrison never outright told his ladies that he was responsible for the boy's death, but they were fairly confident he was. They noticed he had returned fed and he had started spending quite a bit of time with the girl Hermione Granger. Aurora had learned from a girl named Susan Bones that Ronald was an awful student and often harassed others, his biggest target was Hermione Granger a girl who it seemed had no real friends. She figured this was in part why Harry had struck up a friendship with the girl, he himself had grown up without friends. Harry had his bonded but Aurora knew that this wasn't the same, and she had said as much to the other bonded. She has said so to Fleur in particular, since she seemed particularly jealous of the girl that Harry spent almost as much time as he did with her. She was still not very confident in herself and was afraid she'd lose him, which Harry had been quick to dissuade. The day of the weighing of the wands Harry spent the whole day with Fleur showing her how much he loved her. She wasn't doubtful anymore after that.

Harry was on his way to the library to meet up with Hermione. She had convinced him to look through the books for a plan for the first task. He had tried to convince her that he already knew what to do but she insisted and said that this was to be his plan B. He knew she was worried about him so he good naturedly agreed. He smiled as he remembered his first meeting with her, she was very guarded and quiet but Harry could tell she was lonely.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Harrison entered the library and looked around. He had asked some students he walked past where he could find Hermione Granger and they all said in unison that she would be in the library. He guessed her being in__there__was quite common. From what he gathered in the Weasley boy's mind about her, she was an outcast, an extremely intelligent one albeit but still an outcast. She had no friends in her House, her intelligence and studious attitude saw to that early on in the first year.__She wasn't bullied by any others than Ron, just ignored._

_He looked around the stacks and searched the tables for the girl he had only seen in memories. He spotted the frizzy hair first; she was seated alone in a somewhat hidden table placed in the corner of the library. She was reading intently and Harry thought that Ronald's memories did her no justice. She wasn't a classic beauty but she was quite attractive, her face was crunched in concentration but her brown eyes still showed warmth. Her scent was appealing but not in a hunger way, she just smelled nice like flowers and strawberries. It was quite pleasant;__as he walked towards her he grabbed a book from the shelf at random._

_"Hi," he said quietly and she looked up at him, she looked annoyed then suspicious. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"_

_"Why?" she asked._

_"I prefer being out of sight," Harrison said. "Some people seem to think it's okay to stare and follow me around."_

_This was only partly true people did stare, and some attempted to follow him but he always just transported himself away. She looked at him for another few seconds before she waved her hand at the seat across from her._

_"Thank you," he said with a smile and he sat. "I am Harrison Dracul, you can call me Harry though."_

_"I know, Hermione Granger."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you Hermione," Harrison turned to the book he picked and opened it. "Euch."_

_"What?" she asked as she looked up again from her book._

_"Lockhart," Harrison said as he pushed the book away. "He is simply ghastly and a fraud."_

_"Well you should have picked a better book to pretend to read." Hermione said simply before returning to her book._

_"How did you know?" Harry asked with a smile, and the girl sighed before shutting her book._

_"I saw you come in like you were looking for something; once you spotted me you stopped looking. I figured for some reason you were coming over here, and saw you pick a book of the shelf." She explained and Harry let out a quiet laugh._

_"Wow, I heard you were intelligent."_

_"So what do you want?" She asked, or demanded rather._

_"Well I'm going to be here for a while, and thought I'd try to make some friends." Harrison said, he saw a hopeful look cross her face when he said friends, but she was still guarded._

_"I'm sure there are better people to make friends with then me," Hermione said quietly._

_"Not for me," Harry said simply. "Look Hermione, I know school isn't exactly fun for you."_

_"How do you know that?" she interrupted._

_"I have heard things," Harry said before continuing. "Hermione I know that friends have been hard for you to come by here and I understand. Growing up I was usually very isolated, I mean I had Tatyana, Cecily and Aurora, but I didn't have any friends. I grew up watching these shows on television and saw the friendships and how happy they would make these characters, it may not have been real but it was what I wanted. Being here, may give me a chance to try and have that."_

_Hermione looked like she understood completely and she nodded her head. She was still wary of him, but she would give him a chance. Harry summoned another book from a shelf and they sat reading quietly and every now and again one would ask the other a question about themselves, to get to know each other. The books were eventually pushed aside and the two just talked until the librarian came to shuffle them out that night._

_End flashback_

After that initial day of getting to know each other they spent time together each day talking. He told her of Romania and his home, she told him of her parents and her life before Hogwarts. They quickly became close and their friendship solidified in the few weeks approaching the first task. Hermione knew something was off about him, he was not normal, and at least three years older than he should be. She did quite a bit of research and had a suspicion but some things did not add up. So she confronted him, and after swearing her to an oath of silence he told her of what he was and how he spent time in the Goblin Time Chamber. She did not shy away from him like he expected, she was just curious. He explained what he knew about vampir to her. He was worried that when she learned that he had killed people that she would abandon him and he would lose his only friend, her response was not an expected one.

_Flashback_

_Harry was in his suite waiting for Hermione, she was bringing more books on Dragons. The portrait opened and Hermione walked in, he smiled at her but that fell when he spotted her determined face and the small frown on her face. She walked right up to him and asked him the question he feared to hear._

_"Did you kill Ronald Weasley?"_

_"What, what would make you think that?" Harry asked in a stutter, trying to calm himself. They had only known each other a few weeks but Hermione knew when Harry wasn't being truthful._

_"Answer the question Harry." He was ready to lie but her face stopped him. There wasn't anger or sadness, just acceptance._

_"Yes," He said quietly and he lowered his eyes from hers._

_"Why?" She asked._

_"He hurt you many times, he bullied you, bullied others. Because of him you were almost killed, this wasn't enough for him, so insulted you constantly," Hermione looked to interrupt but Harry didn't stop. "I was leaving Dumbledore's office that day and heard him muttering; he was talking of how to put the 'mudblood' in her place. He was planning on confronting you, for helping him; he was planning on hurting you. Going to show you not to mess with him he said. He was jealous of you that you were smarter and he thought that a muggleborn should not be better than a pureblood." Hermione gasped at this. She knew the boy didn't like her but that he would consider hurting her, for no reason other than being better at school, and being muggleborn. Her eyes started to prickle and Harry continued._

_"I entered his mind and saw awful things, he was planning on cornering you and making you learn not to correct him or speak out in class, then when you were old enough he would force you to sign a service contract to him and whatever 'lucky pureblood bird' his words, that married him and would 'let' you join their family as a concubine." Harry was still looking down and he felt a hand touch his cheek, he looked up and saw Hermione kneeled in front of him with tears running down her face. She pushed him back and sat on his lag hugging him. "I have always hated people who hurt others when it's not necessary it's who I choose to feed on because I feel that no one will miss them. I know it's not true but it helps."_

_"Harry," Hermione said. "Thank you."_

_End flashback_

Hermione, Harry had learned, was what would be considered grey in the magical word. She was interested in all aspects of magic, and didn't believe in light or dark. Harry expected her to be upset that he killed people but she easily explained why it did not bother her.

"It's the food chain Harry, you don't hate me for eating cows, and how could I hate you for eating your food." She knew he didn't need blood but she compared it to having to always eat vegetables or tofu, it is not the same and doesn't taste as good. He knew then that this friendship was one that would not end, and Harry would protect this girl to the ends of the earth. He knew that his bonded thought Hermione should have been one of the bonded but it did not seem to be. He did feel something inside when he was around her, his heart did pang, but it was different. He had never felt it before and it confused him, and he wasn't used to being confused.

* * *

The day of the first task arrived and Harrison had a Plan A and B. He doubted he would need the second plan, but like Hermione said it was useful to have. They ate breakfast in the Great Hall, Harry with his arm wrapped around Fleur trying to keep her calm, which was gratefully working. McGonagall came to them and told them it was time to go down for the task. With hugs from Hermione and kisses from their bonded, Harry and Fleur followed the Professor down to the stadium for the first task. She showed them into a tent beside the stadium where Diggory and Krum where already waiting. The idiot Bagman and Barty Crouch told them that the objective was to get the Golden Egg, and they were each made to pick a dragon from the drawstring pouch. Diggory went first against a Swedish Short-Snout, Fleur had drawn the second dragon a Common Welsh Green and she went pale.

"Flower listen, you have nothing to worry about," Harrison said to her as he stood in front of her his hands on either side of her face looking into her eyes. "You are powerful, you are smart, and you have a plan."

"_What if it doesn't work_?" She asked in French.

"If you are in any serious danger call to me across the bond and I will help you okay?" He told her, and she looked calmer. She knew Harry wouldn't let anything happen to her. She heard the crowd roar and her name called. Her Harry placed a soft kiss on her lips. "Good luck."

Harrison listened to the crowd as his flower competed and after ten minutes the crowd roared and Bagman congratulated her on her success. Harry smiled, he sat as Krum was called and succeeded in getting his egg around fifteen minutes later. When his name was called he left the tent and entered the stadium to cheers. The Hungarian Horntail dragon was seated in front of its eggs. When it spotted Harrison it roared, sending fire at him. With a lazy wave of his hand a translucent shield formed around him and the fire just passed around it. To the crowd it looked like the Boy-Who-Lived was burnt alive and they groaned, some shouted out in despair but when the dragon stopped they were shocked to see the young Lord in perfect health. The dragon roared in rage that her fire didn't destroy the puny boy.

"_Incarcerous Maxima,_" Harrison bellowed, pushing his magic out of his body and into the wand. He shot his other hand towards the ground by the dragon's feet and forced his magic to come from there. Thick chains shot from the ground in an ear splitting crash and wrapped themselves around the dragon. It roared in outrage, as its legs were bound. She tried to move them but the chains kept her grounded, white hot flames shot from her mouth towards the one wrapped around her leg but to no avail. She continued to roar, and Harrison waved his wand again. A final chain shot from the ground and wrapped behind the dragon's neck, the chain tightened and pulled the dragon's head to the ground with a snap. The dragon was panicking, Harry could see it in her eyes, and she was scared for her eggs. Harrison did not want to harm the dragon; he approached slowly all the while staring into its eyes. He entered the mind of the dragon, which was dangerous, only a master of legilimency would attempt it, but Harry's vampir ancestry protected him from many ill effects of the mind arts. Its mind was primitive but showed an intelligence far greater than most wizards would expect. Harrison brought up the image of her eggs, and spent some times showing her the false egg, once he convinced her he meant no harm to the other eggs and only wanted to retrieve the man made one she allowed it. Once he left her mind she huffed in warning, smoke shot from her nostrils. Harry in a show of good faith to the great beast banished his chains, which made the up till then confused crowd shout in surprise. The dragon watched him as he strolled to the nest he picked up the golden egg, taking care to be mindful of the other eggs. Once he retrieved it he stepped from the nest and bowed to the dragon before leaving the stadium.

"There you have it Harrison Dracul retrieves the egg in the second fastest time with a very impressive show of magic," Ludo Bagman shouted and the crowd clapped and cheered even though they weren't sure exactly what had transpired. When he entered the tent his family was waiting for him with hugs and kisses, once Harry passed Niklaus back to Aurora, Hermione tackled him in a hug.

"You did it; you did it, oh my god, that was incredible." She yelled out before kissing him on the cheek. Harrison felt his heart pang again and his eyes widened. The ladies giggled and Harry glared at them, making them giggle more. Hermione let go of him with a slight blush on her face. What's wrong with me, Harry thought to himself as his heart rate quickened, this isn't normal for me.

"Looks like our lovely Harry has a crush," Cecily said with a giggle, and Harry looked at her in shock. A crush, Harry thought, it had never occurred to him that he could feel any kind of romantic attachment that did not come from his bonds, this was something Grandfather had never mentioned and was something he had not prepared for.

* * *

And there's chapter 6, seven should be a while since I need to update my other story Refuge first.

I like Hermione too much to not have her be a part of Harry's life, since theirs was the relationship I felt should have been canon. So they will be together just not bonded like the others.

Chapter Seven should have aftermath of the first task, Christmas and the Yule Ball.

And for the sake of this family I just thought I'd mention that even though Harry is the one they are bonded with, Tatyana is pretty much in charge since she frightens Harry occasionally lol.


	7. Author's Note (Sorry)

I have always hated seeing the notification of a new chapter and it says Author's note but I felt like clearing stuff up.

The soulbonds connect them very strongly. It is pretty much instant love and trust, that only grows as time goes on. There is no talking in the minds or anything like that but they get flashes of each other's lives when the bond begins, and can feel the love and presence of each other.

Just because there are soulbonds doesn't mean Harry cannot fall in love normally, and honestly people telling me how much they dislike Hermione won't change the fact that she is one of my favorite characters and that she will be with Harry in this story. He will love them all, that won't change with Harry adding another to the bond or with him dating Hermione.

To be honest I chose to do soulbonds partly because I am not all that great at writing love and a connection of soul mates was an easier way to show their love without having to write it. Plus I really love the idea of soul bonds. I also wanted to write Harry falling in love normally for a challenge for myself, and because I thought it would be interesting to see his reaction to something he doesn't understand. Vlad never mentioned he could fall in love normally, he thought the soul bonds were it, so he never expected it could happen.

And this is not a rewrite of another Harry Potter Dracula story. I asked the author of that if I could use the very basic premise of Harry becoming like Dracula that and Harry dating Fleur and being raised by Dracula's descendants is the only thing in common.

I love getting feedback on the story with reviews but if you are just going to insult me then don't bother, if you just dislike me having a certain character then stop reading, but there is no need to be rude.

The next chapter should be up in anywhere from 2 weeks to a month depending on how busy I get, so I apologize for that.

So yeah basically I am writing the story how I pictured it, and I may take suggestions into consideration but don't start being insulting because there is something you don't like.


	8. Chapter 7

Here is chapter seven friends. Wanted to get another chapter out in return for the authors note.

betaed by DarkGarnetRose

Brief warning of icky writing, I tried to explain more of how the relationship works in this chapter and will try to explain it again now. Rather than seeing it as Harry married to each girl or with each girl, they are all married to each other. So if they wish to be with each other they can be. Though the sisters won't be together. All one happy family

* * *

Chapter 7

Back in the Dracul's guest suite Harry was still confused. Sure Hermione was attractive, and nice, but a crush? That was ludicrous. Vlad never said there would be relationships outside of the bonds, so there should not be one right? A soft voice pulled him out of his reverie.

"Harry are you alright?" He looked up to see Aurora beside him. She ran her hand through his hair fingers scraping his scalp, which almost made him moan, he loved when she did that.

"Just thinking draga mea," Harrison said and Cecily giggled again.

"About Hermione?" Cecily asked. Harry glared at her as she said this. "What it is probably true."

"I'm not….I don't….No," Harry stuttered and Cecily laughed again.

"What is the problem dear one?" Tatyana said joining the conversation.

"I am just confused," He said quietly and Aurora lowered herself onto his lap.

"Why are you confused?" She said, continuing her ministrations to his hair.

"How can I get any kind of feelings for someone? I mean I have you three and Fleur. We are mate bonded, shouldn't that be it, shouldn't that be enough. I feel guilty for having feelings towards another person, especially one that is not part of the bond."

"Harry, we all knew beforehand that we would share you. It is just the way of the vampir, they always have more than one mate. We know that if and when a new bond is made you will not love us any less and we will not love you any less. We are a family," Tatyana said. "And you may not see it but there is a bond between yourself and Hermione." Harry went to interrupt but Tatyana stopped him with a raised hand. "It may not be a mated bond, but it is clear to me that you two are bonded in some way, it may not be magical, and it may just be simple human love or even just a friendship. Dragul Meu, we know that before Hermione you had not known friendship, and we feel that if this is what you want then it is something you should explore. It may turn out to just be friendship, but it is worth the risk. Besides we quite like Hermione."

Harrison was shocked by Tatyana's speech, only months previously she had reacted badly to the idea of Fleur joining them and Fleur was a mate. Here she was now encouraging him to seek a relationship with another.

"Are you sure?" Harrison asked looking at each of his mates.

"Of course, Hermione is quite stunning. Maybe she will want to share like our Flower," Cecily said with a large smile and nudged Fleur before kissing her. Fleur blushed, and this made Harrison smile again. Cecily, Tatyana and Aurora had started being more physical towards Fleur near the end of the summer. They explained because of the bonds they could feel the love Harry had for each of them, because of this they felt the same about Fleur as Harry did . The sisters not comfortable being with each other, became quite forward with Fleur who finally accepted that she had feelings for them as well before the school year had started. Rather than considering them each bonded to Harry they all considered themselves bonded together.

"You do not even know that she feels the same Dragul Meu," Aurora told him.

"Even though she does," Fleur said and they all turned to each other. "Veela, I can sense these things."

"Okay I will talk to Hermione, thank you," He said to each of them giving them each equally passionate kisses before retiring for the evening. That night Aurora slipped in beside him and he pulled her close as he fell asleep.

* * *

November passed and Harry had yet to talk to Hermione. Cecily kept telling him to get a move on, and when the Yule Ball was announced she insisted he talked to her soon.

"She is a beautiful girl, someone will notice and ask her to the ball if you don't man up, now go." Cecily told him and she pushed him out of the suite with a slap on his bottom. He made his way towards the library where he guessed Hermione would be as it was a Saturday afternoon. He found her at her usual table, working on homework of some kind he guessed.

"Alo Hermione," Harrison said when he neared her. She looked up at him and smiled, and the now familiar pang felt in his chest.

"Hi Harry."

"I was wondering if I could speak with you about something of importance," he whispered to her. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Sure," and she waved her hand at the chair beside her but he shook his head.

"In private if I may?" He asked, and Hermione looked at him.

"I suppose," she stood up and put her things back in her bag. Harrison offered her his arm which she took. As they turned to make their way out of the library they found Viktor Krum to be a few feet away. He looked as if he was about to speak but when he spotted the hooked arms his eyes narrowed and he walked past them not before glaring at Harrison.

"Wonder what that was about?" Hermione said, but Harrison had an idea. He had seen the Quidditch Star watching them in the library but it appeared as if he was watching Hermione and was probably coming to speak with her about the Yule Ball if Harry guessed correctly.

"Shall we," Harry said and he led them out of the library to a nearby empty classroom. He set up some silencing wards so he would not be overheard.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Hermione asked as she perched herself on a desk.

"I must confess that I have never had to do something like this before. I mean not in this manner of course, but I have talked about things of a similar nature." Harrison rambled as he didn't know where to start. "During my time at Hogwarts I have become quite fond of you Hermione. I think of you as my closest friend, my only friend, but lately I have begun have other feelings."

"Oh?" Hermione said, 'I knew it,' she thought to herself 'he has finally gotten tired of me.'

"I have romantic feelings for you, and was wondering if you maybe felt the same way. Enough so to try exploring a relationship?" Harrison said as quickly as he could with her still being able to understand.

Hermione looked shocked, she couldn't have heard him correctly. "You are interested in me?"

"Yes," he simply said. "I know I have a somewhat strange lifestyle and it is one that some people might not want to be a part of, and I would understand if you felt that way."

"But you didn't bond to me like with the others did you?" Hermione asked.

"No."

"Then how do you have feelings for me if we aren't bonded mates?" She asked.

"It would appear that I can fall in love or become infatuated like a normal human." Harrison stated. "Or maybe it is just you."

Hermione was still shocked. She knew that she had a crush on Harry, a rather deep one, but she never expected he would return her feelings. He had four insanely beautiful mates already, all more attractive than her. Having come from the muggle world, she was still getting used to the idea of a polygamous relationship, it wasn't something she was sure she wanted to be a part of, her parents definitely wouldn't like it. 'But he's not asking you to marry him or join his family,' a voice in her head said, 'he is just asking if you would like to explore the possibility of a relationship with him. Besides you get along splendidly with the girls, and you adore Nik.' She continued to silently discuss the idea with herself as Harrison sat waiting rather impatiently.

"Okay," she finally said some minutes later.

"What?" Harrison said.

"Okay, I feel the same and am willing to see if this leads anywhere." A large smile broke across his face and he stood up pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Miss Hermione Granger, would you be willing to accompany me to the Yule Ball?"

"How will that work? What about Fleur and the others?"

"Honestly we would all be going together. I would need to dance with Fleur for the opening dance, the rest of the night we would dance with each other in turns. I know it isn't exactly ideal, but I can promise you another date at a different time if you are willing." Harry asked.

"Yes," she said after another moment of thought and Harrison with another smile gave her a quick peck on the lips which made her blush. "But you will owe me another date very soon after Mr. Dracul."

"Of course draga mea," he said and planted another kiss on her lips. "May I escort you to dinner?"

The news that Harrison Dracul was not only taking the Beauxbatons Champion to the Yule Ball, but Hermione Granger as well spread around the school after Hermione turned down Viktor Krum when he managed to find her without Harrison. Krum's band of followers overheard her saying she had a date with Harrison and they spread the gossip. Other than whispering the school took the news rather well. There was only one incident in the Great Hall, when a boy named Draco Malfoy asked Harry why he was sullying himself by dating a mudblood, he got a well-deserved bludgeoning curse to the stomach. Only Hermione asking him not to kill the boy stopped Harry from hunting him down that night.

* * *

Christmas Day came and passed with the Dracul's, Fleur and Hermione exchanging gifts in the suite. At around three in the afternoon the ladies went to begin to prepare for the Ball, Harrison only needing minutes to prepare spent the day playing with Niklaus and his new toys. Hermione had gotten him some muggle building blocks and the boy simply loved them. She mentioned that in a few years they should get him smaller blocks called LEGO's that were able to make many more things. Harrison called one of his house elves to babysit Niklaus for the evening then went to get dressed. Harry, not being a big fan of robes simply wore an expensive tuxedo. At seven the ladies emerged from the room and Harry was simply stunned. Cecily was wearing a blood red dress that only hung on one shoulder and stayed tight to her body; Aurora wore a backless black dress that went to mid-calf, Tatyana had on an emerald green dress that looked very akin to a wedding dress, Fleur as usual looked radiant, she wore dress robes that were silver and seemed to shine. Lastly was Hermione, whose normally bushy hair was sleek and styled and she wore a periwinkle blue dress.

"Eşti frumoasă," Harrison said in a quiet voice as his mouth watered, not realizing he was speaking Romanian. "You are all so beautiful."

They all smiled and thanked him; they left the rooms together to walk to the Great Hall. Many eyes followed them, and Harrison was not happy with the lustful stares his dates were receiving but Aurora's whispered "We are here with you not them," made him let it go. When they reached the doors Professor McGonagall walked over.

"Lord Dracul, Miss Delacour must wait over here with the other champions, you four may enter the hall as we have extended the champions table for your special circumstances," she said this last bit unhappily. Harry had gone to Dumbledore about having more than one date and the Professor still wanting to make up for leaving Harry at the Dursleys, allowed the five of them to go together. It amused Harrison that the old man was trying to appease Harry about something that never really happened, but it had its advantages.

The Four Champions and their dates opened the ball. Krum was with a girl who Hermione later pointed out to be named Lavender Brown; Cedric Diggory was with a Ravenclaw called Cho Chang. They were paraded down the center of the Hall and led to the champions table for the meal. They gave their orders to the plates and the house elves delivered quite well. Harry ordered a rare steak that he found delicious. The three sisters had the same thing, while Hermione and Fleur both had a French dish. Dumbledore stood some time later and directed the Champions to rise for the first dance. Harrison placed one hand on Fleur's waist and the other in her hand and they started dancing.

"You dance beautifully mon cher," Fleur said to him as they twirled around.

"Why thank you Flower, I had a very persistent teacher." Which was true, Aurora had quite forcibly taught him to dance as she very much enjoyed doing it. The crowd applauded as the dance ended, and Harry danced once more with Fleur before dancing with Hermione. The rest of the night was spent dancing with each of his dates.

Hermione knew she had made the right choice to accompany Harry to the ball. She loved the feeling of being in his arms and it was extremely easy to talk to him, about anything. It was everything her mother had told her she would feel. She was very willing to try and work this out with Harry.

* * *

The excitement from the Yule Ball lasted awhile around the school and before that could wane more excitement came from the now very close Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament. They had found out the clue from the screeching golden egg rather oddly. Fleur working on her egg while taking a bath, (she told them that baths always helped her think) and she accidently dropped the screeching egg into the water. She listened to the song and relayed it to Harry who thanked her with a foot massage. She knew he would have figured it out on his own but she enjoyed the attention.

_"Come seek us where our voices sound, We cannot sing above the ground, And while you're searching, ponder this; We've taken what you'll sorely miss, An hour long you'll have to look, And recover what we took, But past an hour - the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

It was Cecily who figured out it was a merperson song. "I have heard them sing before; it was just as unpleasant then."

"So we have one hour to retrieve something we will miss from the Black Lake, probably the Merpeople's village or around it. A bubble-head charm would allow us to breathe underwater easy enough." So they practised the Charm until they could do it silently with very little effort.

"Did I tell you?" Fleur asked a week before the task as they cuddled on the couch. "Maman is bringing Gabrielle the day before the task so they can watch."

"That's great; we will just have to do extremely impressive won't we." And he tickled her sides making her screech in laughter.

* * *

The night before the task Harry was feeling restless. He couldn't figure out what they were going to take from him and it bothered him. He was just lying in bed thinking when a faint pop got his attention. He got quietly out of bed, careful not to wake Tatyana as he did. When he entered the living room he didn't see anything, but being paranoid he extended his senses. He summoned his wand from his room and walked towards Niklaus' room, there was one more presence than there should have been in the suite and it was in his son's room. He pulled open the door and saw a small figure next to Niklaus' crib. He grabbed the thing by the throat and pushed it against the wall. A struggling house elf looked back at him in fear. It was the same elf who had given him Dumbledore's message month's prior.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dobby is sorry that he wake Lord Dracul, Dobby is told to bring baby Niki to Mister Bagman sir, so that Lord Dracul sir could retrieve him for the task."

"HE WHAT!" Harrison hissed at the elf.

"Mister Bagman says each people's needs hostage for task sir, and baby Niki is for Lord Dracul sir."

"You are to go back to Bagman and tell him my family is off limits," he said as he stared into the elf's eyes. "And nobody is to ever touch my son."

"Yes Lord Dracul sir," the frightened elf bowed and vanished with a pop. Harry not trusting those fools picked up his still sleeping son and stayed up the rest of the night watching his child. This Bagman dared to try and kidnap the Heir of Dracul, for a simple game. That was unacceptable.

When he told his mates about what had happened that night Tatyana had to hold Aurora back from going to find Bagman. She had proceeded to spend the next hour swearing under her breath in Romanian and coming up with creative ways to kill the man. Harrison was called down to the Black Lake to get ready for the commencement of the task. When he arrived the stands were already filled with students, but he was unable to find Hermione. He had suspicions where she was, and Bagman better hope that those suspicions were wrong. A distraught Fleur ran to him and jumped into his arms.

"_Gabbie, they took Gabbie._" She said in rapid French to him. "_We have to get her back Harry_."

"_Don't worry flower, we will._"

Harrison spotted Bagman among the other judges at their table. Bagman put his wand to his throat "Sonorus."

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… three!" The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause.

Harry cast the bubblehead charm and dived into the water followed shortly after by Fleur. He grabbed Fleur's hand and with his other told her to follow him. They swam deeper down into the water and waited for Diggory and Krum to pass them. Once they were out of sight Harrison focused on Hermione and the mist surrounded them and they vanished. To Fleur there was just blackness, when the blackness left they were outside the merperson village. Floating in the distance were four girls tied to rocks with some sort of chord. She spotted the familiar blonde hair of her sister easily.

"Gabbie," she shouted and propelled herself towards her. When she reached the girl she was inspecting her for any kind of harm.

"It is an enchanted sleep Fleur," Harrison said from within his bubble and it came out like an echo. He tried to sound calm but seeing Hermione and Gabrielle, members of his family (Hermione unofficially) looking so defenseless angered him greatly. He used his wand to cut the two free, Fleur grabbed her sister and Harry pulled Hermione into his side. Fleur swam over to him and took his hand. They misted back closer to the surface, kicked the rest of the way and when they broke the surface of the water Hermione and Gabrielle sputtered awake.

"The first two champions return in under fifteen minutes, incredible. Give a big hand for Lord Dracul and Miss Delacour." Bagman shouted and the crowd cheered as they left the water. Harry hadn't even noticed that he had picked up Hermione and was carrying her.

"You know that I can walk Harry," Hermione whispered into his ear. When he realized he was carrying her he put her down, she laughed at his sudden movement and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks for saving me Lord Dracul."

"My pleasure Miss Granger," Harrison said with an exaggerated bow at the waist. Madam Pomfrey put towels around Hermione and tried to do the same to Harrison who just waved her away and dried himself with his magic, then dried Hermione as well. Fleur was still hugging Gabrielle tightly even though Harry tried to convince her that she was perfectly fine. He eventually calmed her down enough to dry them both and they were seated waiting for the rest of the champions to emerge from the lake. Gabrielle was seated on his lap and he was holding Hermione's hand and one arm was wrapped around Fleur. Tatyana, Cecily and Aurora were still in the crowd as they weren't allowed to come down until the task was over for some reason.

"You definitely owe me that date now," Hermione told Harrison after nudging him in the ribs with her elbow. He laughed and pulled Fleur tighter to him while squeezing Hermione's hand.

Cedric came out of the water at the fifty five minute mark with Cho, followed ten minutes later by Krum with the Brown girl. Fleur and Harrison tied for first place in this task, giving Harry a short lead in the total points. After the task Harrison spotted Bagman speaking with some students.

"May I speak to you in private, Mister Bagman?" Harrison asked, trying to sound polite.

"Of course my boy, of course." The man said happily and he patted Harrison on the shoulder. He had to resist the urge to snap it. "Lead the way."

Harrison led him behind the stands where they were in the shadows. When he rounded on Bagman his eyes flashed red for the briefest moment, and the look on Harrison's face made Bagman whimper. 'Coward' Harry thought to himself.

"I just wanted to make something perfectly clear Bagman," he started in a harsh voice. "If you ever come near my family again you will regret it. And if you ever try to touch my son again, I will kill you."

Without waiting for an answer Harry pushed past the cowardly man and went to join his family.

* * *

Chapter 7, please no flames. If you have critique's go ahead but don't be insulting.

If the way I'm doing the bond is like unanimously hated I may change it, since I'm not even sure on it myself to be completely honest. I just figured that they would all care for each other so why not all be together if they want.

Hermione and Harry will progress slowly, at least thats what I have planned for now. Fleur and Harry aren't fully bonded yet which is why she is still considered Delacour.

The Triwizard tournament will probably only last another few chapters before moving on to the next stage of the story.


End file.
